


Jovi

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: My stuff - Fandom, Non Cannon - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Buckle up, GON GET REAL ANGSTY, He aint part of any echotale, Jovi is one of my fave ocs I made yet, So dont lump my Jovi in with them, Violence, aint part of no G!Sans jazz, angst everywhere, childish asshole, hes one angsty cookie, kind and caring asshole, not the typical G!Sans, sarcastic asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: 'M Jovi.'M not the typical monster.'M not technically a monster.I shouldn't exist,yet I do.And this is how.





	1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't always like this.**

**Many years ago,I was two monsters,both of which were intelligent,good,strong and kind monsters.**

  **Now?**

  **‘M Jovi.**


	2. Past To Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovi isn' t the typical G!Sans. He's his own category. 
> 
> He's simply Jovi.

 

**Who I used to be,you ask?**

 

**Well,they used to live in the underground,along with every other** **_wretched_ ** **monster that lives there,down in the small town of Snowdin.**

 

**Their house was on the very end,by the sign,a cute little house that was different then the rest.**

 

**Who lived there you ask?**

 

**Well,none other than Dr.W.D.Gaster,Royal Scientist of the underground.Seven foot,five inches,skeleton monster.**

 

**He was intelligent,the most intelligent monster in the underground,scientific achievements a mile long,books written in the double digits.**

 

**He had two sons,Comic Sans and…..** **_HIM_ ** **.**

 

**Sans was his protege,star pupil in school,graduated top of his class.He worked the labs with his father,happily doing so,hoping to take over the job one day.**

 

**He was a smart kid,funny too.**

 

**He made so many puns,some so bad you laughed at them for how bad they were,while cringing for the same reason.**

 

**He was alright.**

 

**But his brother…**

 

**That one was** **_wretched,_ ** **a** **_horrible_ ** **and** **_disgusting_ ** **creature,who smiled and laughed,boasting about how cool he was,even though he had little to no friends at all.He was as smart as Sans and Gaster,helping out in the labs,top of his science class and passing all his classes with flying colors.**

 

**They didn't see what kind of monster he was,until it was too late.**

 

**\--**

 

**It was a normal day at the lab,G was working on a chemical mixture,and called Sans over to show him how to mix the ingredients,to teach him while they worked.** **_HE_ ** **was off to the side,watching fondly.**

 

**_Bastard._ **

 

**G went to mix,when something went horribly wrong and it exploded,knocking him and Sans out.When they woke up,Sans noticed he was taller than usual,and G noticed he could hear his kid’s thoughts.**

 

**They figured out what happened,and in their panic,stumbled over each other so much it almost would have made Sans laugh if it wasn't so bad a situation.**

 

**_He_ ** **settled them down and assured them he could fix it with time.**

 

**He** **_lied._ **

 

**He took advantage of that trust,that familial bond.**

 

**His intent was pure when he began,but it doesn't excuse the atrocities that he committed to them once he lost the backbone of why he started testing on them.**

 

**It was to collect data in order to separate them,but after he lost sight of that?**

 

**He made their lives hell.**

 

**Worst of it is,no one came looking for the missing Royal Scientist or his older son.**

 

**No one.**

 

**He was appointed the position,and as time went on,his nature of naivete and innocence became a facade,on all the time,but once alone with Gaster and Sans,it was instantly dropped.**

 

**Sometimes he’d use said facade to console them,manipulate them,make them feel as if they were suffering horrendous torture and tests for a cause,and use that to make them do things they said no to.**

 

**He had them in the palm of his hand,malleable and easy to mold,but sometimes they would push back and not do as he asked.That would get them pain.**

 

**Years of this.**

 

**This torture.**

 

**Then,when their mental states couldn't handle it,were too weak to withstand the pain,they caved in and became one.**

 

**Fully one monster.**

 

**From that ruined and shambled body and new mind,I was created.**

 

**It….It was new.**

 

**All of it.**

 

**I was a kid in an adult body.**

 

**It took him a while to see what happened.The change in his compliant slave,his destroyed brother and father,in which he had been the destroyer.**

 

**When he did find out…..**

 

**He had a field day,treating me like the child I was,gaining my trust over a few years,until he stabbed me in the back and tested on me.**

 

**Tests worse than he used on his family.**

 

**He did what he wanted to me,and beat me if I didn't comply.**

 

**It’s like,having a nonfamilial monster before him to test and torture was what snapped his sociopathic mind,finally releasing what small hesitation he had left.**

 

**It…...**

 

**Sixteen years.**

 

**Sixteen years of this.**

 

**You can't imagine the….the betrayal and anger I felt,in which this monster I came to care for in my childlike mental state had harmed me so.**

 

**But what’s worse,is I remember everything that he did to Gaster and Sans.**

 

**Every memory,vivid as if I myself relived it.**

 

**I dreamt of him once,and its still very vivid,as two separate minds speaking to one another in my body,silencing as he entered the room,fear gripping my very soul.**

 

**I was nine,well,nine years old mentally,when I had a nightmare.Well,what I thought was a nightmare.**

 

**I was shorter than my adult body,I was an actual child’s height.I was a bit of a tall kid still though,but that’s not important.**

 

**I saw this room around me,and he was there,bent over a shaking and crying form strapped to the metal table in the center of the room,cramped I might add.The light shined off it,nearly blinding me,but I still looked about.**

 

**There were cabinets nearly at his back,from how small it was and how tall he was,showing how tiny it had been built.Yet,he had jammed a steel table inside,strapped this trembling and scared figure to it,and was doing…..something to it.**

 

**It was a him,I later found out,as he had a medical mask on,my small yet tall form approaching.I was about halfway there,it seemed like an eternity crossing from the door to halfway towards the shaking,trembling,crying figure that was strapped to that table,and I heard this distorted crying and sobbed pleas,sounding similar to this warbling speech laced with a lazy yet scared drawl of a voice,the latter unable to be understood if the lazy voice wasn't saying the same words.**

 

**I was scared,I didn't know what this tall figure was doing to this poor monster,and I wanted it to stop.**

 

**Why was he hurting this scared monster??**

 

**I heard the scared monster wail so loudly,it felt like its cry was inside my mind,dragging claws across it to make me hear it,it begging for him to stop,to leave them alone.**

 

**I was so scared that I woke up.**

 

**But,that dream isn’t what I’m talking about am I?**

**  
** **Well,years after I became one monster,years of torture,abuse and tests,I had an opportunity to escape,as the wretched monster forgot to lock my cell door,he was too tired or something,I couldn't care less,but I bolted for it and ran out,running as fast as my legs would carry me.**

 

**I soon heard him yelling and calling after me though,telling me how he’ d catch me and make everything worse if I didn't stop,but I kept running.I kept going,I tripped once or twice,but I got to the barrier,and I stopped,remembering what he said,about how no monster could go through,but…**

 

**As I heard him coming closer,I couldn't….I couldn't help but take the chance.Even if I tried to go through and it killed me or something,I…..**

 

**I would have been fine with that.**

 

**So,I looked at him,coming over the hill,and bolted for the barrier,and the next thing I knew,I could smell the fresh air,I could feel the wind,and I heard the crunching of grass beneath my feet.**

 

**I opened my sockets,which at some point closed,and…**

 

**I saw the surface.**

 

**It….It was beautiful.But,I heard him yelling,screaming from behind the barrier.I looked back at him,hearing him yelling for me.I scowled,angry as I was no longer scared,flipped him off and took off down the mountain.**

 

**That was the last time I saw him.I never went back,never went to go help them escape,nothing.**

 

**They don't deserve to leave the mountain.No one helped Gaster and Sans when they went missing,no one tried to look,and no one heard my cries for help.**

 

**So,they can rot there until they all dust.**

 

**And if they come out,I’ll help the humans fight them off.**


End file.
